Lips of an Angel
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: New and Improved. Songfic... Luna calls Harry with Ginny in the next room. based on awesome song by Hinder.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter or the song lyric within and all the usual stuff!

**A/N- **This is revised and hopefully improved copy

Original Published: 11-17-09

I am in bed half-awake half of her when the phone ring jolts me awake. I know it's her before I am fully awake, she always seems to know when I am thinking of her. My hands reach for my phone well her image still hangs on my eyelids. Ginny is only in the next room, and it could be miles or inches for all I care in that moment. I remember myself, before the receiver is at my ear and whisper quietly before she has a chance to speak.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"Harry," she whispers and that all I need to hear for my heart to swell in my chest bruising against my ribs, exquisite pleasure and pain with just one word. I know continuing to talk to her is torture for both of us but not talking would be like a slow painful death. I take a deep breath and with it I the smell of Ginny fills my nostrils, causing more pleasure and pain.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

She sobs out an "I love you, Harry." through her tears. My heart is now bruised beyond repair but continues to beat itself against my ribs. I control the urge to bolt out the door to her. My arms ache for her my fingers itch to wipe away her tears. I hear Ginny in the next room cooing at the baby, and know the only comfort I have to offer is more soft whispers.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

As I whisper to her I wonder why I ever let her go. It all seems like a nightmare and our relationship a dream. At night I still dream of what could have been, her soft pale lips on mine, her golden hair spread around us, hearing her voice instead cooing at our baby. Her voice quivers as she whispers "I dreamed of you." My own tears burn in my throat, I hold them back as I whisper hoarsely.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight and yes_

_I've dreamt of you too and does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

I hear Ginny in the next room moving around quietly as if not to disturb me. She assumes I am working or sleeping when I haven't been able to do either all night. Her imager is there even as I try to write, my mind wandering back to days long passed. My mind brining images so clear they may have been yesterday. I can't tell her this, but somehow I think she knows.

_Well my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

My mind reels as she sobs talking fast now, causing a dull ache deep inside me. As if there is an old wound there that will never fully heal. How can I move on when my heart nearly breaks at the very sound of her voice? How did our life's get so turned around? Why couldn't it be her in the next room? My heart could be ripped in two, I love my wife, I have always loved Ginny she is my rock in a storm, what I always needed family. But Luna, Luna is endless adventures, a bright light on my dark days.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

I finally try to end the call, unable to take the pain any longer. A bittersweet goodbye, I know that this conversation, her shaky voice, and her words with haunt me for days. I can't bring myself to disconnect so I whisper

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

repeating myself until I hear a soft sigh and a dial tone.


End file.
